berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Serpico/History
Background Born the illegitimate son of Federico de Vandimion III and a former maid to House Vandimion in the Holy City, Serpico looked after his mother at a young age when she fell ill. During Serpico's fights with other children over food and medicine, he learned of his father's existence and was given a locket containing a picture of her mother and Federico. By chance, Serpico ended up in the service of House Vandimion at the age of 10, when he was found badly hurt by Farnese in an alley. Farnese took the youth to be her plaything. In time, after learning more about Farnese, Serpico developed a deep bond with her. One day, Serpico encountered Federico, who recognized him as his biological son after noticing the boy's locket. Federico did not want yet another son to worsen the conflict upon family sucession, giving Serpico nobility status with constant advance in rank in exchange for keeping their familial ties a secret and looking after Farnese. Serpico joined the Holy Iron Chain Knights years later after Farnese was given command of the group, following her blindly, despite his dismay that they were executing innocent people the Holy See accused of heresy because of their low-class status and seeing the religious organization for the greed-based institution it is. He was even forced to burn his own mother, who now suffered dementia, at stake on Farnese's order to prove his loyalty. A year after the end of the Hundred-Year War, Seprico accompanied Farnese on her mission to investigate a prophecy of the Falcon of Darkness said to be birthed during the fifth solar eclipse. After the solar eclipse, Farnese and her forces find the "red lake" mentioned in the Holy See's prophecy: a shallow stream dyed red with the blood spilled from the remains of countless bodies of men and horses. Soon after, Serpico accompanies Farnese on her mission hunt down and capture the black swordsman who the Holy See believe to have some connection to the "Falcon of Darkness". Conviction Arc Two years after beginning her search for Guts, Farnese and her knights eventually find the swordsman during his hunt for Rosine, believing that he had slaughtered normal village children and men that were actual the apostle's transformed agents before reverting to their natural forms in death. During the confrontation that followed, Serpico covertly subdued Guts while making a frightened Farnese appear the one who took the swordsman down. Some time after bringing Guts to their camp, escorting the swordsman to his cage after he provoked Farnese to whip him, Serpico warns him not to upset Farnese like that again. Later that night, when Guts escapes on horseback with Farnese as his hostage, Serpico pursues them and nearly got the swordsman within his sights to fire his crossbow. However, Serpico ends up being knocked off his horse when it got spooked by the spirits being attracted by Guts' Brand of Sacrifice. By the time Serpico found Farnese, fending off some of the possessed hounds prior to daybreak, he found her in hysterics as she pleas him to kill Guts to maintain her dignity. But Serpico reminds his commander that their mission is only to apprehend Guts, though it did not avert him from testing his skills on him, allowing the swordsman to escape while he takes Farnese back to camp. Serpico later traveled with Farnese to Albion, briefly battling Guts and later bearing witness to the supernatural horrors that occurred during the Incarnation Ceremony. Later, Serpico leaves the Iron Chain Knights to accompany Farnese to find Guts. Millennium Falcon Arc While spending the night in a abandoned house, attempting to convince Faranese to return to Vritannis, Serpico sleeps remembering his past before the two resume their journey. It was after crossing paths with Isidro, who was stealing their food, that Serpico crosses paths with Guts and is surprised to find out Farnese's intent was to travel with the swordsman. Fantasia Arc Category:Character Subpages